Dear Diary
by NotYourBestFriend
Summary: One Shot. Bella Swan recorded every day of her life from the time she was six years old in a diary. See her adventures with her bestest friend Edward and their sticky little crew. Entry for The Kid Contest.


**The Kid Contest**

**Title Of Entry: Dear Diary**

**Penname: NotYourBestFriend**

**Word Count: 2,313**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

* * *

_Dear Diary. Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I am six. I like puppies and horsies. My favorite color is yellow. I have a best friend. His name is Edward. Not Eddie. Just Edward._

* * *

"Bella, hurry up! You don't want to be late for school!" Mommy called.

"Mommy, school is boring!" I whined.

"Life is boring!" She called back. "Now, come down here!"

I put down my book and grabbed my new yellow jacket. I knew I would write when I got home.

* * *

_Today, Edward hit a boy at school. He called me a welfare kid. Dear Diary, what's a welfare kid? Edward said it was a poor kid. Edward told me that meanie Jake called me a welfare kiss cause Mommy was alone. It's not Mommy's fault she's alone. Is it Dear Diary?_

* * *

"Edward, what's welfare mean?" I asked. We were sitting on the monkey bars. I was scared to go up by myself, but Edward held my hand.

"It's for poor people." He shrugged. "I think its a mean word to say."

"I'm not poor." I pouted.

"Don't listen to stupid Jake. He smells like fish." Edward said, scrunching up his face at that meanie across the playground.

* * *

_Dear Diary. Edward gave me his lunch today. Mommy forgot to pack mine again. She was at the work place all night. I got to stay with Granny. We made cookies and watched The Little Mermaid. That's my favorite movie. Edward's Mommy packed him a ham sandwich, so he gave me half. He gave me his cookie too. He said he didn't want it. Mommy says Edward is a real nice kid. I think he is too._

* * *

"Bella? Why didn't you're Mommy make you any lunch?" Edward asked when I sat down.

"She was sleepy." I mumbled. "I'm a hungry monkey, Edward."

"Do you want my cookie? It's chocolate. I know you hate nuts." He told me, handing it over. I took it and nibbled on it, happily.

"Thank you, Edward!" I sang, swinging my legs on the bench.

* * *

_Dear Diary. It was the first day of school today. I'm a big second grader. Edward's mommy brought me to school. My Mommy was sleeping too heavy this morning. Edward's Mommy is a real nice lady. She makes my lunch now, cause Mommy is too tired. Edward and I are in the same class. We got put at different tables, but I didn't like that. I got put with Jake. I tried to be a big girl and not cry, but he pulled my hair. Edward asked the teacher to let Jake and him switch spots so he could make me feel not so sad. We're learning squiggly writing this year. I'm not good at it, but Edward has nice hands. He makes good squiggles._

* * *

"Bella is a poor kid, Bella is a poor kid." Jake kept saying. I tried to tell on him, but he pulled my pig tail every time I raised my hand.

"Stop it." My cheeks got all wet and my face felt all hot. I wish Edward was here.

"Bella has no money, Bella has no money!" Jake sang, yanking my hair again.

"I do too." I sniffled.

"Bella is ugly, she looks like a cow!" Jake laughed. I cried a little harder. The teacher was in the hallway. She had to pull another boy out for being really bad.

"I'm telling!" I cried. He ripped the barrette out of my hair and I screamed. Edward got up from his chair and tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"You need to stop being a meanie to my friend." He told him.

"Eddie's head is on fire!" Jake yelled. The other kids laughed. Jake always told Edward his head was on fire, cause he had really red hair. I thought it was pretty.

"Jake, go sit in my seat. Quil and Embry are there." Edward told him. Jake looked over and stood up.

"I'll sing to you at recess, Bella Smella!" He snickered. Edward sat down in his seat and put the barrette back in my hair.

"You don't smell, Bellie. And you don't looking like a cow. You look like a fairy angel princess." He told me.

* * *

_Dear Diary. What is sex? Jessie brought in this thing called a condom to show and tell. Edward covered my ears while she talked. The teacher took it from her and called her Daddy. I'm scared she's going to get in mama jama trouble. I bet Edward knows what sex is. I asked him, but he fibbed at me. i think his big brother, Emmy, told him. Emmy is really funny. He makes funny faces at me while I drink my milk. He likes it when it comes out my nose. _

* * *

"Edward, I know you know!" I yelled when we got in his house.

"Edward knows what?" Emmy asked, coming in the room. He had a bag of chips in his hands.

"Emmy, do you know what sex is?" I asked, confusedly.

Emmy stopped crunching his chips. "It's a magic dance."

"What does it do?" I asked, sitting on the couch with Edward.

"It makes babies." He shrugged. "But only grown ups do it. Not you little squirts."

"I am not a squirt!" I cried. Emmy laughed.

"You are a squirt. A little, pinky midget squirt." He told me, ruffling up my hair.

* * *

_Edward and I made a baby today. Mommy told me that to make a baby, you have to love a boy really a lot. I love Edward. He's my bestest friend. Dear Diary, is my baby going to be a girl or a boy? Mommy says you just can't tell, until I start to get fat. I don't want to get fat. We watched a video about fat people in Gym today. They said that fat people had problems. My friend Jazzy says that's racist. But Emmy says its weightist. Dear Diary, what's weightist?_

* * *

"Bella, we're going to have a boy and a girl. They're gonna be twins." Edward decided.

"You don't know." I told him, rubbing my tummy like the ladies on TV.

"Yes, I do. We're naming the boy...Bellio! After you." He exclaimed.

I giggled. "My name isn't Bellio, silly."

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, Bellie. He has to have a boys name."

"Ok. Our girl will be called...Edwina!" I laughed.

"No! That sounds like a wiener." Edward complained.

"Edward, I get to decide!" I whined. "You named the boy already."

"Fine. Edwina. But her second name is Cookie." He said, seriously.

"Why cookie?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

"Cause cookies are sweet. Just like you."

* * *

_Dear Diary. Edward's Daddy said we weren't having a baby. So we decided to get married. Emmy married us. Emmy's special girly friend, Rosie, was my honor maid. My friend Aly was the flower girl and Jazzy was the bestest man. Jazzy picked flowers from Mrs. Mallory's garden for Aly to throw. She threw them right in Jake's face and I laughed at that. Jake was the ring bearer cause Emmy says that's not so important anyway. We got married on a Tuesday, cause on Wednesday, Edward has his music classes. Edward doesn't like music, but his Mommy says he will one day._

* * *

"Dum, dummy dum! Dum, dummy dum!" Aly sang. She skipped down the aisle and threw dandelions as the floor. She turned around and threw one at meanie Jake too. I laughed really loud.

"Why do I have to be in you're stupid wedding?" Jake grumbled at me.

"Cause you're a meanie and we need a ring bear! So, go be a bear and carry the rings!" Rosie yelled. She pushed him at the aisle of grass and he ran. He tossed the rings at Emmy and announced that he was going home and telling. Rosie was a big girl. She was in the fourth grade! Her and Emmy were already married. Rosie said they were going on a honeymooner in China.

"Bella, you walk after me." Rosie ordered me. "Go slow."

Rosie walked down the grass. She stood next to Emmy and he kissed her cheek. Her cheeks turned all reddish. Aly bounced around and started singing again when I walked. I was wearing my Church dress, cause I didn't have a real wedding dress. Edward was wearing his suit from his auntie's wedding.

"Edward Anthony, do you take Bella Marie to be you're awfully wedded wife, for ever and ever? Even when she's sick and poor?" Emmy asked.

"I do." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. We got the rings from the grocery store. The guy at the register gave us quarters when we told him we were getting married.

"Bella Marie, do you take Edward Anthony to be you're awfully wedded husband, for ever and ever? Even when he's rich and healthy?"

"Hey! Why is he rich and I'm poor? We're supposed to share!" I whined.

"Fine! Do you take Edward when he's sick and poor then?" Emmy huffed at me.

"I do." I smiled.

"Finally. I now announce you man and girl. You can now kiss the wife." Emmy said, closing the book. He said he needed a book to marry us, so I gave him my Junie B. Jones.

Edward kissed me really fast. His mouth was really chapped. We needed to buy some lip medicine on our honeymooner.

* * *

_Dear Diary. I am very sad. Edward and I had to get a divorce cause of dumby head Taynie. Her name is Tanya, but she goes by Taynie, cause if she doesn't, we call her Tanya Lasagna. She kissed Edward right on the lips! Edward said it was gross. He felt really sad and said we needed some time away from me. I cried a lot when I got home. Mommy called Edward's Mommy and they decided we needed a divorce. I love Edward. I don't want to divorce him._

* * *

"Bella? Why are you crying, baby?" Mommy asked. She just woke up. I was watching Clifford in the living room. I was too sad to pay attention to Emily Elizabeth though.

"Edward...left...me." I cried in her shirt.

"Oh, sweetie! He didn't really leave you. You guys aren't really married." She said, gently rubbing my hair.

"We had a wedding and everything! Big boy Emmy married us!" I cried at her.

"Do you want me to call his Mommy?" Mommy asked, worriedly.

"No! I can't bring the law into this!" I sniffled. Mommy smiled.

"You mean the in-laws?" She asked, still rubbing my head.

"Yeah, that. Mommy, why are boys so icky?" I pouted.

"Because that's just how they are." She sighed.

"Mommy, was Daddy icky?" I sniffled again. Mommy sighed really heavy at me.

"It's a long story, babe. But no, you're Daddy is not icky. He' s very nice. He's just a scared man. And Edward isn't icky! He's very nice to you. Now, why do you think he left you?" Mommy demanded.

"He kissed Taynie right on the mouth today at recess. Angie told me the whole thing!" I cried again.

"Talk to Edward, doll. See what he says tomorrow. You want some ice cream?"

* * *

_Dear Diary. Edward decided we didn't need a divorce. He said Taynie has cooties anyway. He said he wants to stay married and have Edwina Cookie and Bellio. I said ok, cause I trust Edward. I love Edward. I want to be married to him forever._

* * *

_***12 years later***_

_Dear Diary. Today is my eighteenth birthday. Last night, Edward asked me to marry him. I told him yes. I guess I wasn't such a crazy kid. We'll have Edwina Cookie and Bellio in a few years. We'll have a real wedding, with a real wedding dress. Emmett is not marrying us this time. He didn't do such a good job last time. I guess kids really know a thing or two. Now..._

_I really will be married to him forever._

_And ever._

_And ever._


End file.
